YB
centre|650px YB *'Nombre:' YB *'También conocidos como:' Yoon Band *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de integrantes:' 5 chicos *'Debut:' 1993 *'Género:' K-Rock, Hard-Rock *'Agencia:' **DEE Company **Universal Music Korea. Carrera 'Inicios' Yoon Do Hyun Band es una de las más famosas bandas de rock en Corea del Sur. Fundada en 1991 por el cantante Yoon Hyun Do, la banda fue conocida en sus inicios como X Rhapsody, ''tocando en varios locales nocturnos de la ciudad de Seúl, algunos de ellos de mala reputación. Hasta que a mediados de abril de 1993 se presentó la gran oportunidad de grabar su primer sencillo. Para evitar las confusiones, y las comparaciones, con la banda japonesa X Japan, a partir de ese momento la banda pasó a llamarse igual que su líder y vocalista, dándose a conocer como la Yoon Band (YB). YB lanzó su álbum debut, ''In Front of the Postal Office, en el otoño de 1994. Desde entonces, ha publicado 12 discos, incluyendo dos álbumes en vivo y 3 singles. El grupo ha sido aclamado por sus potentes voces y estilo musical único, que a menudo combina un potente rock (inspirado en el blues, hard-rock, grunge y el new wave) con la música tradicional coreana (utilizando instrumentos como el gayageum y el daegeum), produciendo un estilo musical que bien puede ser llamado Folk-Rock, aunque ellos prefieren llamarlo "Korean Hard Rock". 'Despegue' Un gran punto de inflexión en la carrera de la Yoon Do Hyun Band llegó en 2002, cuando se llevó a cabo la Copa Mundial de la FIFA Corea-Japón. Durante esta Copa del Mundo, los medios de comunicación les dieron el sobrenombre de La banda representativa de Corea, por su potente y alentadora canción "Oh Pilseung Corea", que en español significa "¡Vamos Corea!", y que fue muy popular entre todas las generaciones de aficionados. En ese mundial, la banda también adaptó la más famosa canción folclórica coreana, "Arirang", como una canción para la hinchada de Corea del Sur, cambiando la melodía a un estilo mucho más enérgico de rock, para que incluso los jóvenes pudieran adoptarla fácilmente. En consecuencia, la banda jugó un gran papel en el "Korean Street Cheering" (celebración en las calles), que se hizo mundialmente conocido. Debido a la popularidad que logró la banda durante la Copa del Mundo, más tarde fueron invitados a The Performance of South and North Korean Artists en septiembre de 2002, algo que era muy raro para una banda de rock. 'El éxito' Yoon Do Hyun Band ha sido reconocida como la banda musical de rock más popular en Corea del Sur, vendiendo más de 2 millones de discos y realizando más de 100 conciertos en vivo en todo Corea. En 2005, la banda también hizo una gira por Europa con la banda de rock británica Steranko, realizando presentaciones principalmente en clubes subterráneos, pero mostrando su potencial como músicos mundiales. También fueron invitados al SXSW (South by Southwest) Festival, en Austin Texas, en el 2007; teniendo no sólo el honor de actuar como la primer banda de rock asiática, sino de ser seleccionados como el mejor grupo de entre 800 bandas que participaron en dicho festival. Integrantes centre|600px De izquierda a derecha: Park Tae Hee, Heo Joon, Yoon Do Hyun, Kim Jin Won & Scott Hellowell *Yoon Do Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Guitarra) *Heo Joon (Guitarra) *Kim Jin Won (Batería) *Park Tae Hee (Bajo Eléctrico) *Scott Hellowell (Guitarra) Discografía Álbum Repackage Álbum Remake Álbum Mini Álbum Live Álbum Single Festivales Internacionales * 2012 Rolling Stone The Rock Factory Tokyo – Shibuya * 2012 YB Concert in Japan – Tokyo Dome City Hall * 2012 YB Concert in Japan – Osaka Grand Cube * 2009 Vans Warped Tour - Kia Kevin Says Stage * 2008 SXSW Music Festival - Austin, Texas * 2007 SXSW Music Festival - Austin, Texas - Maggie Mae's Club * 2006 New York - B.B. King's Blues Club / Nokia Theatre * 2005 Tour in Europe Premios Curiosidades *Scott Hellowell, guitarrista de la banda, se convirtió en miembro de YB desde 2011. *Yoon Band también es conocida por su contribución a la mejora de los derechos humanos, han realizado una serie de conciertos para la gente de escasos recursos. *Fueron a Corea del Norte junto a otros artistas como Red Velvet, Seohyun... Enlaces *Página Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería yb.jpg YB2.jpg Yb3.jpg 3321b1.jpg Videografía YB YB 스토리 MV| YB Story YB 사랑할거야 MV| I Will Love You YB- 흰수염고래(Blue Whale) Official MV| Blue Whale YB- 미스터리 (Mystery) Official MV| Mystery YB Cigarette Girl Music Video| Cigarette Girl YB 꽃비(Raining Blossom) Music Video| Raining Blossom YB Drifting Free (feat. SoYoon)| Drifting Free (Feat. So Yoon) YB Official Music Video" STAY ALIVE" (with the London Symphony Orchestra)| Stay Alive (Junto a la London Symphony Orchestra) Categoría:DEE Company Categoría:Universal Music Korea Categoría:KPop Categoría:KRock Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KBanda Categoría:KDebut1994